


Stretching Lies

by wynnebat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice does a good deed and decides it's a terrible decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on the FOS-FF (now defunct, sadly) and Lunaescence (still kicking!) archives, back when I was a wee eighth grader. This has been revised multiple times over the years, and is most definitely not representative of my usual quality of work back then. The worst is not available online anymore, with Quizilla long gone.

"Eeeeee! Help me!" Alice's slightly pointed ears perked up as she heard the screams of a human female. It sounded like she was somewhere nearby.

To help or not to help, that was the question on the demoness' mind as she slowly walked towards the place where the sound had originated. _A good deed wouldn't hurt me,_ Alice mused as she walked.

Even if she was only saving the human so she could have some fun and kill a demon. That counted as a good deed, right? Probably not since her intentions weren't perfectly innocent, but hey, she was saving human life! Sure, Alice had good intentions most of the time and never deliberately hurt any innocent people if she could help it. She had good intentions; she just simply hardly ever followed through on them.

To Alice's chagrin, the human was not being attacked by a demon. Alice leaned against a nearby tree, taking in the sight before her. She had come to a steep cliff, the edge of which a human girl was hanging on to for dear life. Or at least this was what she presumed, seeing as the only part of the mortal in sight was the eight short fingers she was holding on by.

But the strangest thing is that a little green impish-looking demon was trying to help her. Trying was the key word, as the small demon was not having much luck at completing his self-appointed task.

Curious, Alice decided to step in. After all, she looked, smelled, and felt exactly like a regular human, thanks to a single piece of jewelry. The gold locket even hid her demonic aura; and it came in handy when she didn't want to appear menacing to the little girl. She didn't want to traumatize a kid. If this imp was trying to help the girl, he would most likely not be any harm to her either. And if he did try something on her… well let's just say it would make her day.

But this was not her only reason. Alice's nose was not very good, but even she could tell that the imp had recently been around a powerful demon. This sounded promising.

"Excuse me?" Alice called, successfully getting the attention of the imp. She made her voice sound like that of a meek human female's. "I heard the girl's screams and came rushing here. May I help you lift her up?" This wasn't a lie. If Alice had said, 'Hello, I am a human and came here only with the intention of helping this girl,' it would have been a lie.

The imp gave an exaggerated sigh and muttered something about 'him sinking so low as to receive help from a human.'

Alice rolled her eyes when the little demon turned his back, knowing full well that this was a blow to his pride. It made her almost want to laugh at how he waddled to the girl and ordered Alice to help her up.

She followed his command as she reached her hands out, grabbed a hold on the mortal girl's small hands, and pulled her up without much effort. Alice studied the girl after she helped her up. Now she could conclude that she was around eight. The girl wore a finely woven kimono and had long brown hair. This girl, like the imp, also had the scent of the strong demon's aura.

"Thank-you!" The young girl smiled happily, her near-death experience already forgotten. Human children these days… they should care more about their lives.

"You're welcome. But you should really be more careful. What were you thinking?" Alice asked, sitting down and leaning against a tree.

The girl paused to think. "I don't know. Me and Master Jaken were playing tag, and I wasn't watching where I was going. So I slipped. And what's your name? I'm Rin!"

Alice smiled. This girl was cute enough to eat. Of course, that was just an expression. She didn't eat humans, nor had she ever wanted to. "My name is Alice."

Rin's eyes brightened considerably. Alice had a feeling the small girl didn't have many people to talk to. Then Rin decided it was time to bombard Alice with questions. "How old are you? Are you married? You probly are, 'cause you're so pretty! Where do you live?"

Alice laughed and answered the questions in the order Rin asked them. "I'm eighteen years old and I'm not married. And where I live… well I don't really live in one certain place. I just travel from village to village." This was all true, except for her age. But she had a feeling that there wouldn't be a positive reaction from either Rin or the imp she assumed was Master Jaken if they found out her real age. It was just a little white lie.

Just then, there she heard footsteps and out came a man. Not any man, but the demon she had caught a whiff of on Rin and Jaken. The powerful demon. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily.

If Rin had been cute enough to metaphorically eat, this demon was handsome enough to figuratively gobble up whole.

This was Lord Sesshomaru. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two purple stripes on each side of his face. He had a lot of armor on his upper body and two swords on his hip. In conclusion, he was a sexy demon with an incredible aura. She almost shivered at the power he held. Sure, she would admit to herself that he frightened her a bit. Or maybe even more than a bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Alice! She saved me!" The Rin continued to describe in vivid detail how she had helped her. The lord actually seemed to care about what was being said. Who knew, maybe the infamous Lord Sesshomaru had gone soft on this little girl?

But that didn't mean he would be soft with Alice. Alice had heard a little about a demon called Lord Sesshomaru. He was the son of Lord Inutaisho, the Great Dog Demon General. Lord Sesshomaru lived in a castle and ruled the Western lands. He was also supposed to have a cold demeanor and never hesitated to kill. What had she gotten herself into?

Rin, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to Alice's problem as she came up with a brilliant idea that didn't sound the least bit appealing to Alice. "Lord Sesshomaru, can Alice travel with us? She says she travels from village to village, so she can do that with us, can't she? Then I'll have someone other than Master Jaken to play with."

The lord also looked like having another human follow him around was the last thing he wanted. Then he got a look at Alice's face and smirked. "Rin… alright."

Alice had to bite her tongue to keep herself from talking back. He only said yes because he knew she didn't want to come! That sexy good-looking bastard. Alice didn't even get a choice in the matter of going or not. Not that she'd bring that up. Alice didn't need to be squashed into a little tiny blob of skin by Lord Sesshomaru's pinkie.

With those thoughts in her mind, Alice obediently heeded Lord Sesshomaru's order to fetch firewood.

What a lie. Alice almost had to stuff her fist in her mouth when he had told her to fetch the firewood. She was without doubt not doing to be able to live like this. In other words, she better find a way to leave, fast. Or else she would probably suffer a long and torturous death by Lord Sesshomaru's hands.

Alice was surely doomed… and the lord was looking very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
